If Only I Knew
by serenily1285
Summary: Pan has a SERIOUS crush on Trunks. So serious that it could be mistaken for love. That's exactly what Pan takes it for.But when her chance comes, will she choose him,or choose to love someone else,and risking to lose everything she's learned to love?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer :I don't own DB/Z/GT. Akira does, not me. I just thought you should know.  
  
This is going to be the introductory chapter. Here I will tell you what the story will be about. I will try to do this every so often as soon as the story picks up.  
  
Anyways, this story is about Pan, and the emotional struggles she goes through to find love. At first, she thought it was Trunks who had suddenly captured her soul. But when she gets a glimpse at how distant and hostile he is, the romance that was supposed to be full of romance is full of deciphering someone, and going through a silent heartache.  
  
But all heartaches heal; right? Pan soon discovers that the love she needed was right under her nose. But by accepting this love, she is also risking everything. Everything she's learned to live for. Everything that could destroy her, while giving her the freedom she needs.  
  
This is the beginning of : If I Only Knew... 


	2. It Is Never Gonna Happen

It's Never Going To Happen...  
  
Disclaimer : Look In My Summary Chapter ;)  
  
"Love is only an illusion, a pretty thing to admire and perhaps covet, but never to be had..."  
Lysta (Est.1984-2000)  
  
I don't know why I feel like this for him. Maybe it's the way he blushes whenever the gang and I pressure him about certain topics. Or, it could be the way his hair falls right in front of his left eye, and how he shyly pulls it behind his ear. Dende, how I love to run my fingers through his wonderfully soft hair. Whenever he looks at me with those eyes full of depth, he always seem to stare at me a certain way. Later I would start to wonder if he looks at me like that because... Lustful thoughts enters my mind. Him burying himself deep inside me, me yelling out his name, begging him to... No!!!! It is not good to think these type of thoughts. I soon banish them from my mind, and my lustful midnight-colored eyes turn back to their usual deep-abyss of wonder.  
  
Anyways, here I am, a 21-year old, dreaming about a wonderful man who just doesn't realizes what is in front of him. Right now, I have to pull myself out of this wonderful train of thought before-- " Pan, you're thinking about him again, aren't you." Oh oh, Aki caught me, again. "Yes Aki," I start, "I just can't stop!" Aki suggests as I start to capsule my bedroom furniture, " Why don't you just go away for awhile, meditate like Piccolo taught you, and you'll come back refreshed and focused on what is really important to you." I swear, this must must be the top reason why I chose to train this girl. Other than her having great potential, she is just so understanding about everything.  
  
She can give you a complete answer to any problem you may have, and she has a answer. And now, as I'm finished packing, me and Aki jump out the window and fly over to our new apartment. Down below, kassan and tousan wave at us, yelling at us to be careful and train as hard as ever. Even as I'm flying, I still can't stop thinking about him! It takes nearly all of my willpower to evict the thoughts from my mind.  
  
Replacing my sappy face with a cold, emotionless one, I concentrate on what my surprise apartment that grandpa Satan got me and my cousin, Aki. Besides, me and Trunks are never going to happen...  
  
Well, I hoped all of you enjoyed this chapter, if you really enjoyed this, please review. I cannot go on without any more than 5 reviews.  
Thank You 


	3. A Glimpse Of Hope

If I Only Knew.  
Chapter 2 : A Glimpse Of Hope  
~ The greatest thing you will ever learn is to love, and be  
loved in return.~  
Unknown  
  
Here I am, half listening to what Aki, Bra or Marron is saying. They are talking about their new love lives. Who has time for that when-"So Pan, who is new in your life?" I answer back without thinking, "Oh, you know who." Marron asks eagerly, "Well who, Pan?!" At that point I snap back to reality saying, "Nobody Marron, just forget the whole subject." Bra was about to change the subject when Aki Said out loud, " Sheesh Pan, why don't you just tell them it's Trunks?"  
  
I hear a gasp, then I look over to Marron, whose eyes are shimmering with unshed tears and a look of betrayal on her face. Me and Marron had made a secret pact not to go after Trunks without letting the other know. The fact that Aki said I was involved with Trunks only made it run deeper. I hear Aki chanting apologies over and over again as my Ki rises and I say above a whisper, " I need to get out of here."  
  
Behind me I hear a deep voice laugh, followed by a clap. I turn around to see Trunks say, " I never knew you cared, Panny." He says the last part mockingly. I know he is only teasing, and usually I would ignore it; but this time for some odd reason he had gone too far. I feel a great power of anger overthrow me, and I feel Aki and the others come to my side, but I wave them off, telling them that this is between me and Trunks, and I don't need their help. I say to Trunks in a voice more emotionless than Vegeta-sensei's, "Why would you care. You wine and dine with more than 15 women a night. And yet here you are, wondering what little Panny thinks about--''  
  
I was cut off by a very sensuous mouth on mine. How can something so wrong seem so right?  
  
Disclaimer: Look in the default chapter. Well, Peeps, just like last time. Review and tell me what I should add to make the story seem more interesting.  
  
I want to give the special thanks to :  
C-Town Chica-You are the absolute best! I  
Know there is no one better than you !!! 


End file.
